a forgotten hero rewritten
by Shabhira the Daedric Princess
Summary: this is a rewrite of my original story, not much has changed. I hope you enjoy this version more.
1. helgen

_**drem yol lok my little joore. I am sorry for my absence, but I have returned very much alive.**_

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaerak ahst vaal!_

_Arhk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah him kogaan mu draal!_

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, Aahrk fin tey, boziik fun do fin gein!_

_Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reylik do jul, voth aan sulyek wah ronit faal krein!_

_Arhk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!_

_Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!_

_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, tol fod zemyah win kein meyz fundein!_

_Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

_Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin savik do muz!_

If someone is a hero do they only do "good" things? I was once a hero but then I was also a master thief, and leader of an infamous group of assassins...I never was attacked by a Vampire; I willingly became one, but it came with a terrible price. As I stayed the same in my two hundred years of un-life I watched those I loved most grow old and die. My Brother Vicente was the one who gave me the gift, and it was he who stood by me for most of those two hundred years. Fifty years ago he decided to stay in Skyrim while I wandered all across Tamriel. My visit to him is not going exactly as well as I had first planned.

"Hey you, you're finally awake. You walked into that ambush same as us. You we caught trying to cross the border right?" I slowly open my eyes and see a young blonde haired Nord. I remember nothing of this supposed ambush but then I remember nothing from before my time in the Imperial Prison so I suppose it's not too horribly surprising.

"You stupid rebels. Before you showed up Skyrim was just fine. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now!" Only an incompetent thief blames others for what he cannot do.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now horse-thief."

"You there, Khajiit. It's not us they want it's these rebels, we shouldn't be here." That is truer than he realizes, but only to a certain point. I should have died two hundred years ago, but here I have stayed. Hunting down any and every Thalmor or Imperial Legionare I can find. The Empire did with Martin. I stretch my neck slowly and look at the man sitting next to me. Great, just great. Put me next to the man who wants my head on a pike. Me and Ulfric had a...shall we say disagreement? It happened after he had learned the Voice, wich I suppose explains the gag he's wearing. You can practically smell the fury radiating from him. Soon we approach I settlement that I believe is called Helgen.

"Look at him General Tullius the Military Governor. The Thalmor are with him too. I bet they had something to do with this."

"Papa, papa what are the soldiers doing?"

"Back inside little one." A smile almost quirks my mouth as I remember my Night Mother, she used to call me her little kitten. She also called me small-one-with-no-sense-of-self-preservation. But that was long, long ago. Before I left the Brotherhood in the hands of my more capable Sister, Shaziira.

"Awww but papa I want to stay and watch the soldiers."

"Inside. Now." Soon we stop in about the middle of the settlement, the last carriage to arrive.

"Wait, why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think little mortal? It's the end of the line for us." Or rather for them. We jump down from the cart and the thief is in hysterics; going on and on about how the Stormcloaks need to tell them it was just a mistake that he was there. An...acquaintance of mine begins calling names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor my King." This last word turns into a snarl and he turns back to me briefly. If looks could kill I would be dead a thousand times over.

"Ralof of Riverwoood." The young blonde Nord who had awoken me walks to the others.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." I have seen many people face death, usually dealt by my own hand. His response is no different than that of many.

"No you can't do this! I'm not a rebel! You're not going to kill me!" Where exactly did he think he would be able to go? He is surrounded by Legionaries and his hands are bound. His death is a swift and painless one.

"Anyone else feel like running?"

"You there, step forwards. Who are you?" I move my head back enough to cause the hood of my cloak to fall and give a smile just wide enough to show razor sharp fangs that have ended many a persons life. The blood drains out of his face. "Sh-Shabhira? H-h-how? You're supposed to be...dead."

"Do I detect some disappointment child? You know if you kill someone you should really make sure they are actually dead." When I told Hadvar of who and what I was he flew into a fit of rage and landed a blow that would have killed any mortal.

"I know where I cut you, you're head was practically cut off."

"Almost, but not quite." His hands are shaking slightly as he checks his list.

"Captain, she's not on here."

"Kill her with the others."

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. Follow the Captain Prisoner and this time I'll make sure you're truly dead." I growl softly but follow the Captain to the outskirts of the rather large group of prisoners assembled. It must be quite a spectacle; a snow white Khajiit vampire with long black hair and blood red eyes among all of these Nords


	2. dragon

General Tullius begins to speak.

"Ulfric Stormcloak some here in Helgen call you a hero but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down like the dog you are." He then notices me, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Little Shabhira Valitieri, I'm going to love watching you die."

"Why so much anger Tullius? Is it because I killed your wife? Oh killing her was so much fun, hearing her screams of terror. Don't you know she cried out for you? She was begging you to save her but you never came." His hand cracks against my jaw and my head shadowy turns to the left.

"You shut up about my wife! You little-"

We hear a roar as if from some massive beast, "What was that?"

He quickly regains his composure. "It was nothing, carry on."

"Yes General Tullius. Give them their last rites."

A priest begins to speak, "As we commend your souls to Aetherius blessings of the Eight Divines-"

One of the soldiers cuts her off, "Oh for the love of Talos let's just get this over with."

"As you wish." The captain shoves the rebel to his knees and even when facing death he is still brave, "My ancestors are smiling on me Imperials can you say the same?"

The executioner raises his blade in a deadly, glittering arc. His head is cleaved from his body in one motion and my mouth waters as I see fresh blood spatter the roughly hewn block. The metallic scent fills my nostrils and I begin to hunger for the sweet, fresh taste of mortal blood.

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

"Death to the Empire!"

"Next the cat!" We hear the roar again, "There it is again."

"I said next prisoner!"

"To the block Shabhira, nice and easy."

I walk to the block with my head high and a smirk on my face, the Captain roughly shoves me down. The executioner raises his blade right as a massive black monster emerges from the clouds. "What in Oblivion is that?"

"Dragon!"

"It's in the clouds!"

"Sentries what do you see?" When the dragon speaks it sends fire raining from the sky and I am thrown off of my feet. The next thing I know Ralof is dragging me to my feet, "Come on Khajiit get up, the gods won't give us another chance." I have no clue how he got his hands unbound but I follow him into one of the watchtowers anyways. When I enter Ralof slams the door behind me. "Jarl Ulfric what was that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages Ralof. We need to move now!" He glances at me, "Why did you bring her?"

Before he can speak, "I hate you and you hate me, let's just get out of here and then we can go back to killing each other. Agreed?" He hesitates then nods and follows me up the watchtower.

When I get there a man is trying to move some rubble when the dragon smashes through the side of the tower.

"Yol… Toor… Shul!" A massive fount of flames erupts from it's mouth, killing the mortal instantly. "Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan! Arrogant mortals!" The dragon launches itself from the side of the tower and continues to destroy Helgen.

"Now what?" I glance back at him, "The only thing we can do. Jump."

"What! Are you insane?" I'm on the ledge when I turn back to him, "Not insane just… different." I smile and fall backwards. He springs forwards and tries to grab me but I'm too far away. I twist quickly, bring the rope to my mouth and rip it. I land both hands on the floor, one leg bent underneath me and one out, "You're insane! I'm not doing that!"

"You don't have to just try to meet up with me!"

I turn and run through the burning house, jumping from the second floor to the bottom floor. I see Hadvar trying to coax a boy off the road, "Hamming! You have to get over here, now!" The boy runs off the road and a moment later the dragon lands, on one smooth movement the beast consumes the child's father. "Oh gods no! Still alive Shabhira? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, stay with the boy I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." "Gods guide you Hadvar."

We run through Helgen as fast as possible. "Yol…Toor…Shul!" The dragon is slowly setting everything on fire. I can smell burned bodies and the smoke stings my eyes and lungs yet somehow I manage to stay close to Hadvar.

Soon we catch up with Ralof, "Ralof, you traitor! Out of my way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar you're not stopping us this time!"

"Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"

"Silence mortals! Both of you inside of the tower or I will not hesitate to shred your throats!" We all end up in the keep and Hadvar bars the door behind us, "I can't believe it that was a dragon the harbingers of the end times. Ralof remember when our parents told us stories about the dragons?"

I can see a small smile start to form and I don't want them to go on and on so I cut in, "Can we do the whole backstory thing later? I would suggest getting these binds off of me and we get out of here."


	3. escape

The men glance at each other and Hadvar hesitantly steps towards me to cut the binds off, "Thank you." He merely nods. Before any of us can say anything more some Stormcloaks happen upon us and attack. "Wait we just want to talk!" This was from Hadvar but I didn't have long to think before instinct kicks in, fueled in part by the smell of blood. I quickly grab the nearest rebel and quite literally rip his throat out. I drink heavily and throw his carcass on the ground.

"Let's go." The boys follow me through a room with a dead soldier and down a spiral staircase. "Watch out!" Part of the tower collapses and I momentarily lose my footing.

"Dragon doesn't give up easily does it?" I just roll my eyes and run into a storeroom and I can hear some people arguing. I get close behind them and before they can react they both have their heads ripped off. We go down yet another stairway and come into a torture room. I quickly kill both the torturer and his assistant.

"Looks like we're too late." The rebels in here are already dead.

"I didn't know we had a torture chamber."

"Yeah you're Empire is a hell hole, get over it."

I wander over to a cell. "Can you pick the lock?" In response I rip the door off and throw it. I grab the gold, the spell book, and the mages robes. Soon we enter a massive cavern with some arguing imperials. "We need to wait for General Tullius."

"I'm not waiting around to be killed by a dragon!"

I sneak up on them and quickly claw out their throats. "Come on!" We find a drawbridge and of course I pull the lever next to it. I run ahead and run into some frostbite spiders which are rather easy kills, "I really hate those things too many eyes you know?" Soon we come into yet another cavern and see a bear, "Hold up there's a bear up ahead. See her? I don't want to tangle with her right now so we can sneak past or if you're feeling lucky take this bow-" in response I vanish then Reappear close to the bear and sink a dagger into her skull. "Look it's the exit! I knew we'd make it!"

"Get down it's that dragon again!"


	4. riverwood

We hide behind a rock until the dragon flies off, "It looks like he's gone." Ralof turns to me, "Thanks for your help I don't think I would have made it out without you. You know you should talk to my sister in Riverwood I'm sure she'd be able to help you. We should probably split up though."

"Split up? How can we, this is the only road i can see that leads to anywhere." We begin walking towards Riverwood and soon we come upon something they call standing stones. They tell me that each have powers and that there are thirteen of these stones scattered across Skyrim, which of course I already knew. I reach forwards and touch the thief stone, the stone momentarily lights up and then the light fades. "A thief eh? You know it's not too late to take charge of your fate."

"I have taken charge of my fate. I have just done so in a different way than you might have done." I begin walking and the stay just a few feet behind me.

"See that barrow up there? It's Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my uncle could stand to live in the shadow of that place. I guess you just get used to it."

We are still walking as they begin to talk, "You know you should go up to Solitude and join the Empire if I get there before you I'd vouch for you."

Of course Ralof cuts in, "I think she'd rather side with the people who didn't try to kill her."

"Silence! I do not join sides in this idiotic war. I serve myself and myself alone."

The rest of the walk to Riverwood is uneventful and quiet

. "It looks like we're the first ones to make it back. Hopefully no one knows about what happened in Helgen, come on let's go find my sister."

Before Hadvar can respond I cut in, "I'll talk to his sister and then your uncle alright? Then I will presumably head on my way." He nods and jogs in the opposite direction while I run after Ralof and soon we meet up with his sister, "Gerdur!"

"Ralof, are you okay? What happened? When I heard that Ulfric's party had been ambushed I feared the worst. Who's this one of your comrades?"

"I'm all right and this is Shabhira she's not a comrade yet, but is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

"Of course follow me. Hod come down here a minute!"

"What is it, Sven drunk on the job again?"

"Just come down here!"

"Is that you Ralof? I'll be right down!" We walk over to a tree that had been cut down long ago and Ralof's nephew comes over, "Uncle Ralof why are you here? Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?"

Gerdur seems embarrassed and slightly annoyed by him, "Hush Frodnar this is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road, and come get me if you see any Imperials."

"Awww but mama I want to talk to uncle Ralof."

"Look at you your almost a grown man, soon you'll be joining the fight yourself."

"That's right I won't let any Imperials sneak up on you."

The cub and his dog run off to presumably go and watch the road, and the man Hod comes down, "Ralof what are you doing here? What happened? You two look pretty well done in."

I choose to let Ralof explain this, talking to mortals gives me a headache most days.

"What you heard about Helgen is true. We were captured and they had us lined up and ready to start chopping. They wouldn't even give Ulfric a fair trial, treason for fighting for your people! The strangest thing is though we were saved by a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Aye, I can hardly believe it and I was there." Gerdur turns to me, "I can't thank you enough for helping my brother. I want you to have to have this bow, and there is something you could do for me or rather for all of us here. Can you go to Whiterun and ask the jarl to send troops to Riverwood?"

I take the silver bow and arrows, "I will only ask him because I have nothing better to do."

I turn and jog back towards the front gate in hopes of finding Hadvar and I finally have some luck, I find Hadvar talking with his uncle at his forge. "Hadvar!" He waves me over, "Come here crazy cat. This is my uncle Alvor, Alvor this is Shabhira." I realize how much calmer Hadvar is being than before, something is afoot more likely than not.

"So you're the khajiit my nephew was talking about. It's nice to meet you; Hadvar explained a bit maybe you can fill in the blanks?"

"All right but is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Of course and this way you can meet my wife and daughter." Hadvar and I walk after Alvor as he leads us to his house which is right across from the forge.

The moment we walk into the house a young girl runs up to me and starts talking, "Are you a friend of Hadvar's? How long have you known him? Are you dating? What's your name? I'm Dorthe."

Alvor's wife cuts in, "I'm sorry about that she's never met a cat before. I'm Sigrid by the way. What happened to you and Hadvar? Here both of you sit down."

I take the offered seat and Hadvar sits next to me. "What happened to you two?" Hadvar and I explain all that happened in Helgen, first from his point of view and then mine. "Oh you poor dears, you have to spend the night and then you can leave in the morning. I'll show you where to sleep." Sigrid shows us where to lay our heads and the moment my head touches the bed I'm out like a light


	5. dreams

_The first time I saw him I was twenty years old, barely a woman. "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer that is good you'll need a clean conscience for what I'm about to propose." He was clad in all black, I could barely see his face. All I could make out was ice blue eyes. I do not respond to the man in my room. "You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis himself? Ironic, then, that I come to you now as Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance, and my voice is the will of the Night Mother. She's been watching you. Observing as you kill, admiring as you end life without pity or remorse. The Night Mother is most pleased... That is why I stand here before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity... to join our rather unique family..."_

_Again I do not respond but instead slowly reach for my blade, "Looking for this child of darkness?" I remain silent still as he hold up my ebony dagger, "So, I have your rapt attention. Splendid. Now listen closely, on the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."_

_I still refuse to talk, "Still no response child of darkness? One might think you are mute, ah but no matter please accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence. Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon." Lucien gives me a cold smile and leaves without making a sound. Once he is gone a look over the small blade on the inside is an inscription._

_"The Blade of Woe. A fitting name for an assassin's blade." I get up, slip on my armor, grab my things and silently slip out of the inn. My horse is waiting for me close to the door and untied._

_"Hey Midnight, Lucien untied you didn't he? Well come on we've got work to do." I smoothly swing into the dark black saddle and head in the direction of the Inn of Ill Omen. Luckily for me I'm not that far away from Bravil and it only takes me a day if hard riding to get there. Once outside I tie up Midnight to the post._

_"Stay here alright?" I give her thin black neck a pat and go inside._

_ "Welcome, welcome! You look like you must be tired. A drink or a bed perhaps?" I give a little smile but shake my head._

_"No thank you. I'm actually looking for a man named Rufio he's a friend of mine."_

_The well-practiced lie rolls off my tongue, "Rufio? Old man's hiding in his room. I think he's hiding something but he pays so I don't care." _

_"Where is his room?" _

_"Downstairs." _

_I give a small smile and walk down the stairs, "Rufio? Where are you?" I say it in an almost sing song voice. I hear someone run and see someone close a door. I open the door, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little skeever thinking he could hide."_

_He cowers next to his bed, "Oh gods no please don't kill me."_

_I have a look of disgust on my face, "You deserve to die for what you did dog." _

_"P-please I-I didn't mean to kill her it was an accident." In all honesty I hadn't known that he had done anything I was mostly messing with his head. He's still on the ground begging for his life when I pull out the Blade of Woe and end him. Once he is dead I feel a chill up my spine, and like something dark is watching._

_I stroll up the stairs and ask for a room for tonight, "Sure. Hey Sasha show the cat to her room." A young high elf of about twenty years comes over._

_ "This way milady." I follow the young elf as she leads me to an upstairs room. "Just call if you need anything." I give a small smile and decide to give LuLa a little surprise. I dig around in my bag until I find a small sash that I tie to either side of the door way. I find a bowl filled with water on the side table that I place in front of the door so if he opens it he'll spill the water and wake me up. To be just a bit spiteful I fill a bucket with mead and place on the top of the door as an extra present for Mr. Lachance._

_A while after I fall asleep I hear cold whisper close to me, "So, the deed is done. How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family. I will give you a word of warning never again try something like you did tonight." I open my eyes and sit up to find Lucien standing next to my bed, I glance over and the bowl is on the table next to the bucket and when I look up at my hands I see they are tied to the bed frame above my head. "Now heed these words dear child, the slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my Brother.' You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family."_

_He then leans in close to me, "Remember child do not pull anything like this again. We have 'special' ways of dealing with insubordinate Sisters." He turns to leave._

_"Wait!"_

_ "So you can talk." _

_"What is the covenant?"_

_ "Know this. Every Dark Brother and Sister is a child of Sithis. He whom we call Sithis has many other names. Chaos. Doom. Discord. Sithis is the Void. We of the Dark Brotherhood serve the Night Mother, who is the bride of Sithis. The Night Mother rules her children with a terrible Black Hand. The Black Hand is the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood. It is made up of one Listener and Four Speakers. Four fingers and a thumb, if you will. As a member of the Dark Brotherhood, you must abide by the Five Tenets. They are the laws that guide and protect us."_

_He just confuses me more._

_ "Tenets?" He is still patient._

_ "The Five Tenets are as follows: Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis." He leaves me then._

_ "You didn't untie me. Hello!?"_

_I am eventually able to get myself untied and leave the inn. I head to Cheydinhal and quickly find the house Lucien mentioned. Since I have such amazing luck I have to pick the lock to get in. I wander down a few flights of stairs and find a strange door._

_"What is the color of night?" The voice is cold and deep._

_"Sanguine, my Brother." _

_"Welcome home child." The door swings open and I cautiously walk inside. The first person I meet is an Argonian._

_"Greetings! Greetings! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this Sanctuary. Lucien has told me all about you. Let me welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood!"_

_I hold out my hand._

_ "Nice to meet you Ocheeva. I'm Shabhira." I expect her scales to be cold but they are pleasantly warm. "It is good to see a new child serving Sithis. These are for you Sister." She holds out armor like hers. A black one piece kind of thing that goes from my ankles to my neck. There are matching boots, gloves and a hood. _

_"This is amazing." _

_"It is enchanted to help you in your endeavors. Now go find Vicente and he'll help you readjust it and give you your first contract." I start to walk but then stop, "Wait, how did you know what size armor I would wear? Although do I want to know?"_

_ "Lucien guessed your size when he saw you asleep." _

_"O-o-o-o-Kay. That's not weird at all."_

_We both smile and go different directions. I wander a bit until I run into another Argonian, "Excuse me do you, um, know where Vicente is?" He gives me a smile._

_ "Ah, you must be Shabhira. Yes I do and I'm Teinaava, Ocheeva's twin." I shake his offered hand, "Come here he's this way." He leads me down a few halls and knocks on the door, "Don't be scared by Vicente; he won't hurt you." _

_"Come in." Teinaava opens the door, "Brother the newest Sister is here." He leaves and closes the door behind him. I go a few paces closer to where he is sitting on his bed._

_When Vicente looks up from his book I gasp and hastily back up, hitting my hip on the desk nearby in the process. "Ow!"_

_ "Are you okay? Come here I won't hurt you." _

_He seems genuinely concerned but, "Y-you're a vampire!" He holds up his hands, "I swear I won't hurt you just come here." I cautiously come closer and sit on the edge of the bed, "Where did you hit yourself?" I point to my hip, "Here?" I nod and grimace as he touches it but a moment later the pain is gone, "See that wasn't so bad. Let me guess Ocheeva sent you to get help with the armor."_

_"Um, yeah. How do you even put this on anyways?" he points at different buckles and straps to undo and turns around so I can slip it on which is harder than it sounds. _

_"Vicente I need some help here." When he turns back he shakes his head, "What did you do?" somehow I turned the armor into a straightjacket he walks over and helps me to actually put the armor on properly. After a few moments of stretching and readjusting I have the most comfortable armor on, "Oh almost forgot Ocheeva said you had a contract for me." _

_"I'll give you the job tomorrow tonight you need to rest. I'll show you where to sleep." I follow the vampire to the sleeping quarters, "there's your bed I'll see you in the morning." I lie on the bed and close my eyes, "'night Vicente."_


	6. werewolf

_**spoilers for those who have not played through companion questline**_

"Who's Vicente?"

I snap open my eyes, "What?"

"I asked who Vicente was."

I sit up and shake my head, "No one. It was just a dream."

Hadvar smiles, "Well come on Sigrid sent me to drag you out of bed for some breakfast." After a breakfast of chicken eggs and beef and telling about what happened I hastily leave and sprint down the road, happy to be free of those mortals. I follow the river until I come to a waterfall where I jump into the road below. I keep walking in the direction of Whiterun.

Soon I see a farm where some people are attacking a giant. I pull out the bow and two shots land in its head and one in the chest. I walk over to retrieve my arrows, "You have a good aim for a cat. You might make a good shield-sister."

I tense, Shield-Sister. I know who these people are, if you can call them that, but I chose to play dumb."What is a shield-sister?"

"An outsider eh? Never heard of the Companions? We're an order of warriors who show up to fight if the pay is good enough."

"Can I join you?" I would never join these fools.

"It's not for me to say cub. If you got to Jorrvaskr talk to Kodlak Whitemane he'll judge if you are worthy."

I notice the man who is with the two girls is looking at me, I growl softly and he looks away. "Aela shouldn't we walk her to the gate? Remember what the guard said about outsiders?"

"What about outsiders?"

"The guards aren't letting in anyone without official business."

I decide to humor these Wolves, "I do have business but I could use an escort."

"You have business here?" I glance at the male, "Yes. I have news from Riverwood and no I will not tell you what it is". We do have a bit of trouble at the gate. "Halt khajiits are not allowed to enter the city." The Werewolves let me speak.

"I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack."

"You were at Helgen? Alright go in but I'll be keeping an eye on you. All cats are smugglers and thieves." I roll my eyes and walk into the city. "Leave me be now." As they move to go I whisper into first the male and then the females ear, "I know what you are, werewolf." Their eyes widen then narrow, I smile as the walk away stiff legged. As I'm walking I can see people glancing at me, some are clearly disgusted while others are simply confused. I wander a bit then decide to go to the Drunken Huntsman for some supplies.

"Welcome! Welcome, you must be new in town I'm Elrindir and you are?"

I do not shake his offered hand, "Shabhira Valtieri. I'm looking to buy some weapons."

"Then you have come to the right place. What kind of weapons?"

"A sword and a bow." I do have the silver bow I was given but I don't particularly enjoy the feel of silver. He pulls out three different bows. "This one is Daedric, this one is steel and this one is simple wood. Go on test them out." I pick up the wood one first and it is a fine bow but, "Not enough weight."

Next I pick up the Daedric bow, "Not my style." I settle on the steel bow.

After a few hours of trying different swords he sends me on my way with my bow and a blue and black sword with a black sheath. The sword has Daedric lettering on the blade that says, "Respect is for those who deserve it not who demand it." I walk to Jorrvaskr ignoring all incredulous looks. I walk up the steps and gaze upon the warriors' home, I have decided to join them against my better judgement.

The first thing I notice when I walk inside is the smell of mead, the second thing is a Nord woman brawling with a Dunmer male and the third thing is a strange woman with icy blue eyes and fiery red hair talking with an old man. I hear something about werewolves, don't know why they'd want to discuss those mutts. "Hey I thought you'd make it up here." I see the man who had been outside, "Of course I'd come. Not all Khajiits are smugglers and thieves. Well… I am a thief but that's beside the point." I earn a smile and a laugh for my efforts.

"You're a strange cat you know?"

"It's a special thing called awesome."

"Kodlak is downstairs just so you know. I didn't catch your name." I almost consider smiling, "My name is Shabhira Valitieri, or Prisoner."

"Why do they call you Prisoner?"

"Let's just say I have a tendency for getting into trouble. And you are called?"

"Farkas."

I turn to walk towards the stairs and see the woman give a small wave in my direction I give a miniscule wave back and continue down the stairs. I wander aimlessly for a bit, "Excuse me ma'am do you know where Kodlak is?"

The young imperial I had seen with Farkas points down the hall to a room, "I think he's in there with Vilkas."

"Thanks." I run down the hall where I can hear some people talking and I don't want to interrupt so I wait and "accidentally" overhear the conversation.

"But I still hear the call of the blood."

"It is our burden to bear."

"You have me and my brother obviously but I can't vouch for the rest."

The call of the blood. The urge to shift I suppose, I knock hard on the door once.

"Come in." I walk in and see an old man and someone who looks very similar to Farkas, "A stranger comes to our halls."

"I wish to join the Companions."

He does not look at all shocked, "Let me have a look at you, yes perhaps a certain strength of spirit."

"Master you're not truly considering accepting this…cat are you?"

"I am no one's master Vilkas. And last I checked we had some beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their heart."

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider." Never even heard...how can this fool have not heard of me!?

"Sometimes the famous come to us sometimes men and women come to seek their fame. What matters is their heart."

"And their arm."

"Of course how are you with a blade girl?"

"I can handle myself." That is just a tiny bit of an understatement

"That may be. This is Vilkas. He will test your arm. Vilkas take her into the yard and see what she can do." He gets up, heads for the door and I follow him up the stairs and then outside. We stop in the middle of the yard, "The old man said to have a look at you so let's do this. Just swing-"

Before he finishes his sentence I pull out my blade and swing at his head in response Vilkas pulls out his blade and quickly blocks me. I move back bouncing on the balls of my feet, "So the cat can fight." I know he's trying to bait me but I don't go for it.

"Of course I can fight, but can you?" He goes for me and I lean back quickly so the blade passes over my face. I drop low to the ground and kick his feet out from underneath him.

He lands on the ground and rolls as I bring my blade down where his head was only a moment before. We circle each other like two pit wolves. He lunges and I side step. Every time he swings I side step then aim a swing towards him. I hit him every single time and I can tell that's making him angry. We go on like this for a bit longer, "Lower your blade girl." I sheathe my blade but am still tense. "Take my sword up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. Be careful with it, it's probably worth more than you."

As he hands me his blade his hand momentarily touches mine. I step a bit closer to him and hiss, "I don't care if you are in charge here. Do. Not. Order. Me. ." He places then turns and walks back inside leaving me staring after him for a moment. I start to walk towards the forge when the girl I had noticed runs up to me, "Don't let Vilkas get on your nerves. He doesn't like anyone. I'm Claudia by the way and you are?"

"Shabhira Valtieri or the Prisoner depending on who you ask. You can call me Prisoner."

"Why do they call you Prisoner?"

"I have a… tendency for getting into trouble. I must go now, this conversation is tiring. Perhaps we may meet later." She gives me a smile, "Okay. Bye."


	7. claudia

I go to Eorlund at his forge, "You must be Eorlund Vilkas sent me with his sword."

He glances up at me and takes the blade, "You must be new around here if Vilkas is sending you with his blade."

"Does he always send new bloods to do this kind of thing?" By this kind of thing I mean work meant for thralls, not one of power such as myself.

"Don't take it too hard they were all whelps once they just don't like to talk about it. Remember this though don't let them push you around no one rules anyone around here."

This idea seems very strange to me, in all clans there is a Lord and we follow him or her."But someone has to lead. Isn't Kodlak the Harbinger?"

"He is but he only advises them."

"I should probably be going."

He holds out a hand, "Wait can you do a favor for me?"

"I suppose." I would like not too, but it may be good to get on his side on the long run.

"Good girl. My wife is in mourning and I was wondering if you could take Aela's shield to her." I nod, "Sure."

He hands me her shield and I walk down the slope back into Jorrvaskr, I walk downstairs when I don't see Aela upstairs. I eventually find the room she's in, "Eorlund sent me with your shield."

"Ah I was wondering when Eorlund would be done with this thank you… you know I never caught your name." "Shabhira Valtieri or the Prisoner depending on who you ask."

"You know this one? I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas."

"Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing."

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." "Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

I shrug, "I'm not one for boasting." I am an immortal Vampire who has killed legions of warrior and fought with Daedra, a mere werewolf is of no consequence.

"Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her. I knew there was something I liked about you. Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head." There is ice behind her smile and I know I may have to deal with her soon.

"Farkas!"

"Did you call me?"

"Of course we did icebrain."

"Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

"New blood? Oh, hey Prisoner. Come on, follow me." I walk next to Farkas as he leads me down the hall, "Aela and Skjor like to tease me but they're good people. They push us to be our best. Being a Companion can be a harsh life I hope we keep you. Well here's the whelps quarters just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Come to me or my brother if you want some work. Speaking of work I have some now if you're interested." He must be very slow indeed, I detect not a single bit of hardness despite the fact that I told him I knew what he was and he must surely know what I am.

"I'm interested."

"There's a problem right here in Whiterun hold. Nothing too major just some bandits. Think you can take care of it?"

"Of course I can."

"Good, come back once you're done with the job." Before I set out for the job I go into the whelps quarters to find a bed and drop of some of my stuff. I pull off the clothes I'm wearing and slip on my old brotherhood armor, freshly conjured from Oblivion. It is black as the Void and has helped me many times. I walk back upstairs and run into Claudia.

"Hey again. Are you setting out on a job?"

"Yeah Farkas sent me to take some bandits out." Not the tastiest things but still good for food and hunting when bored.

"Can I come with?"

"Fine." We walk side by side as we leave Jorrvaskr and head towards the gate. "How long have you lived in Skyrim?"

She seems to not mind my questioning, "My entire life, how about you?"

I'm a bit hesitant, "I've only been here for a while but I've visited before."

"Where did you live before here?"

"Cyrodill."

"I guess that explains why you don't talk like other Khajiits." Martin taught me how to speak like a normal person and I've never talked like a Khajiit since, "This one can still talk like Khajiit. She just chooses not to." I earn a small smile from the strange one. Some of the time is spent in silence but other parts are spent with her asking questions, that I answer but I still find her a bit annoying. She could be a useful thrall in the future though.

"Look the camp is just up there."

We both crouch low to the ground, "I don't think he's seen us yet."

He is a bandit guard at the entrance of the hideout. "I've got this." I pull out the bow and quietly nock the arrow. I pull the bow back to my cheek and let it go. He looks up a moment too late and the arrow pierces his heart.

"That's some good shooting Sister." I feel a brief flash of anger; no one has called me Sister in a long time and never outside of the Brotherhood.

"Come on let's take care of them and hopefully we won't have to camp for the night." It's already getting dark so I have a feeling we'll have to camp. I cringe as the rusted door squeaks open we sneak inside and spot more guards. I take them out quickly and efficiently. We wander through a few tunnels until we come to the main room, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Claudia pulls out an ancient looking sword and I pull out my black/blue blade as the bandits pull out theirs'. One thing I have learned is bandits are complete and total idiots.

Two of the bandits rush us and I slice through ones neck while Claudia runs her blade through the other. Then Claudia breathes…fire? "Yol… Toor…Shul!" the bandit burns to death and I'm left with my mouth hanging open, "What the what just happened? How did you… I … what?!" I have seen many things but this...this is unreal.

she just walks back through the cave and exits the hideout with me following behind her. "It's pretty late want to camp here for the night?"

"Okay."

I've never liked camping inside of bandit hideouts so we drag a couple of bedrolls outside and start a small fire. "Prisoner can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You're a vampire aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Not many are that astute.

"I met a vampire once you seem like the same."

"You're not human either are you?"

"No I'm a Dragon Priestess which is why I can Shout. How long have you been a vampire?" it takes me a moment to remember, "About two hundred and twenty years." She doesn't look at all surprised.

"So you knew Martin?"

"Yep."

"What was he like?"

what was Martin like? "He was… different. He accepted that I was a vampire and saw me as a sister. He was a scholar and a priest but a brave warrior. He did what he though was right when he sacrificed himself. While other people looked at me with disgust he was kind to me when I told him was an assassin and a thief." And...I loved him more than anything. We were set to be married. "You're an assassin?' "Yeah, I am - freelance." Lies upon lies.

She just nods, "It's pretty late we should probably sleep."

"Yeah."

We lay down on our bedrolls, "Hey Prisoner can I ask you one more question?'

"Fine."

"Do you… would you turn me into a vampire?"

"If you travel with me and prove yourself to me I just might." Another lie. I will never turn one, but I may take her as a thrall. I fall asleep slowly, listening to the sound of her rhythmic breathing.


	8. memories

_"My love isn't there another way?" "No I have to destroy the amulet." Martin runs forwards, "Martin! No!" He gives me one last smile before he smashes the amulet. Dagon bursts through the wall as Martin turns into the avatar of Akatosh, a fiery dragon. The avatar destroys Dagon and turns to me, "I love you." He turns into a statue a top the altar and I turn then leave the temple of One. I turn my back on the gods._

_"No." Lucien is dead his corpse mangled and the traitor is still alive. "I know how you two felt but the traitor is dead now. Our family is safe now." Arquen places her hand on my shoulder. "Come we will travel to Bravil to the Night Mothers shrine." We use a spell to travel there quickly and Arquen says things that I ignore. The remaining speakers of the Brotherhood go into the Night Mothers shrine. "You fools Lucien was not the traitor! I was and now you and your Mother shall pay!" I was mad before but now I'm furious. Mathieu kills two of the speaker leaving me and Arquen. The traitor barely moves before I rip the sword out of his hand, and slam him into the wall, "No one. Messes. With. My. Family!" I rip out his throat killing him almost instantly._

_"By the power of the Elder Scrolls I name Emer Dareloth as the true thief of Nocturnal's Cowl." "You're the Gray Fox! I've been betrayed!" "I am the Gray Fox, but you have not been betrayed." " But..." "I am also your missing husband, Corvus." "Corvus! Is it really you? Ten years I've waited for word from you. Why did you hide from me?" "Ten years ago I inherited this cowl from the former guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. I became the new guildmaster, but I also received its curse. 'Whoever wears Nocturnal's cowl shall have his name stricken from history'. Once I donned the cowl, no-one in all of Tamriel could recognize me. With the cowl I became the Gray Fox. Without it, I was a stranger, even to you."_

_"You mean you were unable to return?" "I've stood right next to you, and you didn't even know it. I cried out to you 'Here I am! It's me, Corvus!' but you just looked at me, confused." "You have broken my heart for a second time. I cannot let the infamous criminal mastermind; the Gray Fox become the Count of Anvil. If you try to announce yourself as Corvus, I will deny you. I will deny you before the Emperor if I have to." "I guessed you would say these terrible things to me. That is why I brought my friend along. From this moment forward, I renounce my life of crime forever. I am passing the Gray Cowl of the Thieves Guild to its new guildmaster." Corvus turns to me, "My khajiit friend you are now leader of the Thieves. This is yours now." He hands me the cowl and takes his place next to his wife._

_"This is Imperial Dragon armor. It is to be only worn by the Emperor or the Champion of Cyrodill." I look down at the golden armor in my hands and I feel like I do not deserve it. I leave the barracks and go to the temple of one. "Hello Martin. I think this should be yours." I lay down the golden armor at the base of the statue. "Goodbye Martin." I never go back to the temple of one._

_"My Listener. You have returned." "Hello Sasha, how are you today?" "Same as always. You going to see Lucien?" I merely nod. I go to my room and slip into my Brotherhood armor and grab a bag with Nightshades and Deathbell in it. It only takes me a little while to get to the old Applewatch farm. "Hello my speaker."_

_I kneel in front of Lucien's body and set down the bundle of Nightshades and Deathbells. "I'm so sorry I should have been here sooner. If I had gotten here faster then maybe I could have saved you." A single tear falls and hits the petals of one of the Nightshades. "I'm so sorry Lucien. I'm headed to Skyrim soon. Vicente is coming with me. I'm sure the sanctuary will be fine for a while. I miss you. Goodbye Lucien Lachance my Speaker. I will always be your silencer." I leave the farm for the last time and head off towards Skyrim._

"Who are you?" "My name is Shabhira the assassin. Your father sent me to train you." "Let's get started." The boy, Ulfric, is young for a soldier but he shows remarkable skill. I look forward to training with him more.

"What do you mean you let him go?!" "My Jarl he had nothing to-""He was probably lying! He's an Elf for crying out loud!" The young Jarl Ulfric is pacing back and forth in his throne room. His remark about race angers me, "Since when does it matter what race he is?! He had nothing to tell us!" "You know full well why race matters! All of them are liars and thieves like your kind!" "MY KIND!? You ignorant fool! I have worked for you and helped you since day one. I have stood by you the entire war." "What about when I was captured by Elves?" "You know full well I could not do anything to help you! It was beyond my powers!" A cruel but necessary lie. "How do I know you're not working with them?"

I snap then and slap the ignorant fool. My claws leave long lines across his face that are sure to scar. I then slam him into a wall, "Do. Not. Ever. Accuse. Me. Of. Helping. Them." I let him go and back up a pace, "You know I could have you thrown in jail for that." He's rubbing his neck as he says this. "I know but you won't because you need me." "I don't need you." "Fine." "Wait. Where are you going?" "You say you don't need me so I'm leaving." I give a little wave, "Bye Ulfric." I go back to Cyrodill for a few years


	9. jorrvaskr

To our newest Companion who has somehow survived a day with us!" Farkas seems to always be able to make anyone laugh.

Tovar of course has to make things interesting, "Hey can't most Khajiits sing? How about you sing something?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"Come on Shabhira."

"You won't embarrass yourself."

"Okay, okay. How about a song called who knew?"

"Sing it!" This may or may not end badly for me.

"You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew?"

"See I told you, you wouldn't embarrass yourself."

"Okay you were right this one time." Humans are so easily amused. After I sing everyone gets really drunk and Farkas keeps on trying to convince me to dance, "Farkas I don't dance."

"Come on it will be fun."

"No I don't dance." He does eventually give up and I spy Vilkas being Mr. Grumpy and Antisocial. "Hey do you not like big 'celebrations'?" he just glares at me, "Why would you care? You're just a cat."

I sit next to him, "Yes I am a cat and you're a Nord both of us are kind of screwed race wise. I care because I want to be friends and I think we got off to a bad start. I want to start over. I'm Shabhira and you are?" In reality I want him to lower his guard so I can feed later. I hold out my hand.

"Whelp you need to get one thing straight I don't care that you've impressed the others and I don't want to be friends. You can barely fight. And besides I know what you are leech." I lower my hand, "Is that a challenge wolf boy? Why don't we take this outside?"

Everything gets quite as we walk outside and of course everyone follows us out, "No weapons, no magic and no crying. Got that?" I almost never respond with words and this time my response is a swipe at his head that he ducks. We back up and circle each other watching for anything that would suggest a punch. Wolf boy makes the first real move and barely glances off my jaw. I growl and punch him in the gut causing him to momentarily step back but he goes for my head again. When fighting I always move, I don't try to hit I avoid attacks until I tire the person out.

Vilkas just tries to hit me in any way possible. He goes for my head and my stomach probably trying to wind me. I duck low to the ground and kick his feet out from underneath him. He gets up quickly though and I sidestep his attempt, and grab one of his arms then twist it behind his back, "Just yield and I won't have to hurt you."

This only makes him struggle more, "I'll never yield to a cat." I twist his arm up higher, "Argh! Fine I yield." I throw him away from me then go back inside. I head down the stairs and pass out in an empty bed.


	10. kill them all

_"They must all die Ocheeva, Teinaava, Mraj-dar, Talendril, Gogron, Antoinetta Marie, and Vicente Valtieri. The right of Purification must be complete. Take Shadowmere as your mount." I bow to Lucien, "Your will is my command my Speaker." I leave the fort and head to the Sanctuary. The first person I find is Vicente, "Hello Sister. Is something on your mind?" "This one cannot say. Although she wonders if Brother vampire will turn her." "Are you sure Shabhira? Once I turn you, you cannot go back." "This one is sure."_

_"All right Sister go to sleep and I will turn you." He leaves the room and I lay down on the stone he calls a bed. "Still can't sleep?" I've been tossing and turning for hours, "Yep." He sits next to me, "You know you can be awake it's just er… easier if your asleep." I smack him on the back of his head, "This one has been tossing and turning for hours and the vampire just decides to tell her now!? By Sithis what is wrong with you man?"_

_"Was it completely necessary to hit me?" "Yes, yes it was." I scoot closer to him and tilt my head to the side a bit. "No moving, I don't want to hurt you." "By Sithis Vicente! Just turn me already!" I might have been just a bit too quick to ask him to turn me because his fangs sink into my neck, and I let out a gasp of pain. I try to scoot away from the pain but he's holding me so I can't move. It feels like fire in my veins and a thousand knives cutting me apart from the inside. "I'm sorry Sister it will be over soon."_

_I see the soft glow of healing magic, and I feel warm and sleepy. "Just go to sleep and it will be all over." His voice sounds very far away and my vision swims and blurs the last thing I see before fading into oblivion is red eyes with a small echo of life and long white fangs. I wake up with a massive headache and not much of a memory of what happened last night. At least I think it was last night._

_I look down at my fur and let out a small sigh. My fur, which was once the darkest ebony, is now white as the snow of Skyrim. I pull out a mirror and look at my new self. My fur is snow white, my eyes are blood red, and my fangs peek out slightly from my lips. My war paint has come off, and I make a decision, I take black war paint and put a handprint on my arm. The next thing I do is cast a spell that will make the paint permanent, at least until I take off the spell. I go find my family._

_My first victim is Antoinetta, I find her near the entry way and kill her quickly, "Why Sister?" "I do what I must to protect my family." I leave her in a pool of blood and find Gogron in the training room with M'raaj-Dar; I quickly send an arrow through them both. I find Teinaava in his room and quickly slash his throat and as I turn to leave I see Ocheeva standing in the doorway and before she can react I have already shot her. Next is the little elf Telaendril asleep in her bed and dead in a moment._

_The last person is the one I have been dreading; Vicente. When I go into his room he is seated cross-legged on his bed with his sword next to him, "I have been awaiting you Sister. Before you kill me may I ask why you are doing this?" I have the Blade of Woe out and take a step closer, "I am doing this for the safety of my family." He practically growls, "As am I." in an instant he is on his feet and I barely avoid the slash of his sword. I can see the look of complete hatred in his eyes and am momentarily shocked but bring the blade up and around aiming for his stomach. He slashes again and again, each time I block and parry. In the end I knock the blade from his hand and he kneels on the ground. "Fine. Kill me." I plunge the sword into his chest and leave him there._

Reply

Forward


	11. Vicente

_"__I shall follow my destiny no matter where it takes me." I leave the sanctuary to report back to my Speaker. _

_"__You have done well child, very well. From now on you shall receive your contracts from dead drops and will not come back here unless I summon you. Understood?" _

_I bow low to the ground, "Yes my Speaker."_

_He waves me away, "Go now and do not return to this place. Keep Shadowmere she has helped me many times in my time."_

_I return to the sanctuary to awaken my family. Everyone is confused at first but then I explain that I used Languorwine poison which mimics the effects of death. I go into Vicente's room to revive him. _

_When I revive him he leaps up and slams me into the wall knocking my breath out then presses his arm against my throat constricting the flow of air. __ "__Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now! You betrayed us!" I'm desperately clawing at his arm._

_ "__Vicente… please I … was… trying to help…. Lucien he…he ordered me to… kill you….Please… I…I can't… breathe!"__He eases up slightly but his face is still close enough to mine that I can feel his hot, raged breath on my face. We stand like this for a few moments, merely looking into each other's eyes. In his eyes I can see hatred masking the love._

_He pulls his arm away but places his blade against my neck nicking my skin, "Why should I believe you? If you speak the truth that means you disobeyed a direct order from Lucien. I should kill you for that." His words cut me deeper than any blade, I can feel tears sting in the corners of my eyes._

_ "__I'm sorry. I should not have disobeyed the Brotherhood," I turn to smoke to escape his grasp then kneel on the ground baring my neck, "Strike me down for disobeying my Family. I deserve it." I close my eyes and wait for the blow._

_After a few moments I open my eyes and Vicente has his back turned he is shaking as if he is crying, "Brother?" _

_"__I-I-I can't do it. I should be able to strike you down but I can't." _

_I get to my feet and touch his shoulder lightly, "Brother Dearest it is alright. I will leave and it will be as if I never existed."__I encircle his neck with my arms._

_ "__Sister please do not leave. You are the best thing that happened to this sanctuary." I kiss his cheek lightly._

_"__Then I will stay here with you forever." He turns and hugs me tight, "You are like the daughter I never had. Stay here forever…"_

Forever… forever… forever. I sit up in my bed as that cursed word whispers in my mind. _Forever, you promised him_. "Yeah well I had to go. I couldn't stay." _Yet you told him you would stay forever and be his daughter. You said you never break a promise._ "Shut up! It's not my fault I couldn't stay!" I collapse on the bed crying into the pillow, "It's not my fault… not my fault."


End file.
